Luigi VS Sage Harpuia
Luigi VS Sage Harpuia 'is a What if? Episode created by Raiando,it features Luigi from Super Mario series and Sage Harpuia from Mega Man Zero series Description ''Nintendo VS Capcom: Two lean,green machines enter the ring, who has way more creativity ''than the color green? Interlude ''Raiando: The color green may not be the most creative color but it's the luckiest color. ''Corspy: It's also the color of Luigi: Mario's little brother and sidekick.'' Raiando: And Sage Harpuia: The leader of The Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. ''Corspy: He's Rai and i'm Corspy.'' Raiando: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, Weapon, and Skills to find out who would win...''A Death Battle. Luigi ''Raiando: Luigi is one of the Seven Star Children and Mario's younger brother who helps Mario defeating Bowser. ''Corspy: But he's always ignored by citzens of The Mushroom Kingdom and lives in Mario's shadow.'' ''Raiando: But Luigi never ''hesitates of saving Princess Peach when he's required to. ''Corspy: But speaking of Luigi's skills,Luigi can jump higher than Mario,he can also do a Scuttle Jump that gives him a little momentium in the air.'' ''Raiando: Luigi also has Green ''Missile,which Luigi charges himself up and launches himself. ''Corspy: Luigi Cyclone makes Luigi spin around and trap his foes and launch them up.'' Raiando: Super Jump Punch is basically Mario's Super Jump Punch with a little surprise. Cue Luigi pulling the Sweetspot of SJP against Mario, causing a Star KO. ''Corspy: Luigi also has a Hammer,with that he can smash Enemies and Rocks.'' Raiando: And finally, He also has Thunder Hand,an ability given by Thunder God, with that he able to shock his Foes,as well Control them. ''Corspy: Just like Mario, he also has bunch of Power-Up during his adventures.'' Raiando: Luigi has the basic Fire Flower where he basically throws Fireballs. ''Corspy: Ice Flower which allows Luigi freeze his enemies and carry them,as well can freeze the water when walking on it, and Gold Flower turns him into Silver Luigi, it acts like Fire Flower but it turns enemies and blocks into coins.'' Raiando: Super Leaf gives Luigi ability to Fly for limited time and attack his enemies with his tail,Tanooki Suit is the same thing as Super Leaf,only this time Luigi can turn into a Statue that can be used as a ground pound. ''Corspy: Luigi has other flight Power-Ups like Cape Feather,Propeller Mushroom,Red Star,Bee Mushroom,Super Acorn and more.'' Raiando: Luigi's other Power-Ups are Blue Shell,where he hides inside of the Shell and takes a fun ride by knocking his enemies out. ''Corspy: Super Bell turns Luigi into Cat Luigi which allows Luigi climb up walls,go faster and scratch up his enemies.'' Raiando: Hammer Suit and Boomerang Flower give Luigi Hammer Bro. Like accessories, Hammer Suit allows Luigi throw hammers while Boomerang Flower allows Luigi to throw a Boomerang. ''Corspy: Frog Suit gives Luigi freely move Underwater and move faster in Underwater, Penguin Suit is pretty much Ice Flower and Frog Suit combined.'' Raiando: About Invincible Power-Ups,Luigi has Super Star and Rainbow Star, both turn Luigi invincible for 20 seconds, it allows him to run over his enemies without any problems. ''Corspy: If those things aren't enough, Mega Mushroom makes Luigi into a Giant and wrecks anything that stands in front of him, if that epnot enough, then White Tanooki Suit is much more superior,it pretty much works like those two but it never lasts...well it only lasts at the end of the stage.'' Raiando: Anyways, Luigi has Poltergust 5000, a vacuum created by Proffessor E. Gadd in Luigi's ghostly adventures,Poltergust can suck up his Enemies in seconds and then Blast them away. ''Corspy: About Luigi's feats, he once lifted and threw an entire castle like nothing.'' Raiando: And he's able to regularly fights and defeats Bowser, who can survive a supernova. ''Corspy: Luigi's also capable of dodging and outpacing Lighting.'' ''Raiando: And he also destroyed the realm's moon. '' ''Corspy: But Luigi still has his own weaknesses, like that he's very clumsy and cowardly and he easly afraid of Ghosts.'' Raiando: And he Sleeps on Important events and fails at traction, but overall, Luigi is still a one Mean, Lean Green Machine. Cue Luigi getting a Grand Star. Luigi: Yaahoo! Sage Hapuia ''Raiando: At the near end of the Elf Wars era,''X sealed his own body in a Top Secret area of Neo Arcadia to stop Dark Elf causing havoc. ''Corspy: And because he became the seal for Dark-Elf,it caused his mind to be removed as a Cyber-Elf.Despite this,the power of X's so called "Unlimited Potencial" caused him to split into four Cyber-Elves that have his DNA,and later formed into the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia,they are Hidden Phantom who has X's Stealth.'' Raiando: Fighting Fefnir who has X's Fire and Brute Strenght. ''Corspy: Fairy Leviathan who has X's water combat.'' Raiando: And finally, Sage Harpuia who has X's Flight and Thunder attacks,who's also the Leader of Four Guardians. ''Corspy: After their creation, X offered them to clean up the world that was damaged by Mavericks and the Elf Wars.'' Raiando: And The Four Guardians also became a millitary generals of Neo Arcadia, each command their own army, in Harpuia's case, he commands Strong Air Battalion. ''Corspy: While X's body is sealed in a Top Secret Area of Neo Arcadia,a young sientist known as Ciel made a copy of X called...Copy X.'' Raiando: And the Four Guardians are loyal to him. Harpuia is very proud that he serves a heroic leader and fulfilled any task given to him without any hestilation. ''Corspy: After Zero's awakening, Sage Harpuia challenged him to a fight to see if he's the Real Zero.'' Raiando: Now about Harpuia's combat, he wields Two Enery Blades, that can unleash Sonic Booms and he mostly fights on the air. ''Corspy: Harpuia is also can manupilate Wind and Electricity, and goes on High Speed, with those abilities, it makes Harpuia one of the toughest enemies for Zero.'' Raiando: Harpuia also has other abilities like Pile Driver which he falls across the screen and captures his oponent, brings his oponent upwards and smashes it to the ground. ''Corspy: Harpuia can also make homing electric Funnels, and he can also make wider Sonic Booms in the air and it's very difficult to dodge.'' Raiando: and it's one of his EX Skills, he also has another EX Skill, Plasma Cyclone, Harpuia hovers in the air and summons two thunder storm on both sides of the screen and creates a cyclone that can push his oponents to those Thunder Storms. ''Corspy: In the other hand, Harpuia has an Armed Phenomenon form, he transforms his body into a Giant Green and White Plane modeled after a Harpy. in that form, he can shoot bunch of Missiles, attack with high speed and hang out his Electric Balls? What? '' Raiando: And he can create a Huge Tornado out of it's thrusters and can create a huge vortex in the middle that can suck ups things. ''Corspy: While Harpuia is very tough enemy for Zero, he still has several weaknesses, like that he's very vunrable to Ice Themed Attacks, he wasn't able to bring down Omega and couldn't even tank huge explosions. Raiando: But that's all we had for his weakness, Harpuia's overall very fast and nimble as well one of the toughest enemies for Zero. Sage Harpuia: Well Zero, it's time for you to die! Harpuia pulled out his Energy Blades. Death Battle Raiando: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's and this Debate once and for all. '''''Corspy: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! In a one peaceful day of Mushroom Kingdom, Toads were jumping around, talking each other, Toads also planning to visit Princess Peach to celebrate her birthday. Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Bowser's very upset losing to Mario countless times. Bowser: I can't belive i'm losing to that Pesky Plumber, no matter what i'm trying to do, i'm still losing to him. Results Trivia This is Raiando's first battle that doesn't feature Wiz and Boomstick as hosts. (Raiando and Corspy are the hosts in this case) Category:Raiando Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Corpsy98 Category:Collaboration Fights